sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Minimus is Missing
"Minimus is Missing" is the fifty-fourth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on August 12, 2015, and is the second episode of the third season. Overview Minimus and other flying horses in the entire kingdom are swept away by a mischievous young wizard named Wendell, who plays hypnotic music with his magical lute. Sofia and her siblings band together to rescue them. Plot At Enchancia Castle, Sofia and James are teaching Amber how to ride her new flying horse, Saffron, but she's having even more trouble than Sofia ever did with Minimus. Amber seizes a lunch break as an excuse to not try again while Saffron takes a liking to Minimus. After the Royal Kids get back from lunch, they find all the flying horses gone. They report it to Constable Myles, who leads all the knights out to find them. After a stray comment from Amber, Sofia heads to the Jewel Room to ask the griffins to fly them to Royal Prep. She meets up with Jasper, who is now much bigger, and is delighted to see her again, and tells him and his parents, Opal and Onyx, what's going on, and the three griffins agree to help. They set out for Royal Prep with Sofia riding Jasper, James riding Onyx, and Amber riding Opal, though Amber's having a bumpy ride. Upon arriving at Royal Prep, Sir Gillium informs them that Royal Prep's flying horses are also gone. Suddenly, they see a herd of flying horses and take off after them. Upon catching up, Sofia hears them chanting "Wendell is wonderful." Sofia realizes that the music they're hearing is magical and has put the horses in a trance. They attempt to follow but lose them because of Amber's poor flying, which causes a fight between Amber and James. Sofia breaks up the fight and tells Amber she can go back if she wants to. Amber states that they should all go back, but Sofia refuses, stating that she loves Minimus and won't stop until he's okay. Seeing how much this means to her little sister, Amber agrees to stay. After spotting another herd of flying horses, they follow them to Tangu. They arrive at the Hanging Gardens and spot a young wizard boy who they identify as Wendell. Jasper, who wants to help Sofia so badly, races off into the Gardens in a way that gets them both stuck. Amber refuses to go into the Gardens because of what happened the last time she went in them, so James goes after Sofia. After he reunites with her and they find the horses, they try to set them free, but Wendell foils their attempt with his magic lute. Through a song, Wendell shows his true colors as a typical spoiled brat and that he took the flying horses because his mother gave him what he considered a poor gift for his birthday. Suddenly, Amber, who was worried about Sofia and James, flies in and pelts Wendell with figs. Sofia and Jasper fly up, snatch the lute, and break the lute's neck. An angered Wendell is about to hex the Royal Kids when suddenly his mother shows up having been looking for him everywhere. When Mrs. Fidget discovers what Wendell has been doing, she makes him apologize and punishes him for his actions. After they leave, Sofia and her big siblings free the flying horses and fly them home, with Jasper's parents noting there will be no getting him back into the Jewel Room after this. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Lyons Luke Mathias as Jasper *Clancy Brown as Constable Myles *Ilan Galkoff as Wendell Fidget *Jess Harnell as Sir Gillium *Kevin Schon as Onyx *Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Fidget *Kelly Stables as Saffron *Grey DeLisle as Opal Transcript Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes